This invention relates to an x-ray cassette holder used for holding an x-ray cassette upright on its edge while an x-ray of a body part of a human being or of an animal is being taken.
The prior art discloses means for positioning a patient adjacent to a cassette that holds an x-ray film. For example Strawder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,439 shows a type of cassette holder that can be place on the edge of a table top or a flat surface and support a cassette in the slot next to the edge. However, Strawder's holder would not be able to support an x-ray cassette level (perpendicular) to the top surface of the table if the entire cassette holder were lying on the top surface of the table.